


First Time For Everything

by Dreamsofnever



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/pseuds/Dreamsofnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet-Oliver's first time riding Dinah's motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



Oliver looked at the bike suspiciously. "You sure it can handle two riders?" 

Dinah glared at him. "I built this baby by hand. Of course it can handle both our weight. Now get on." 

She slung her leg over the bike and jerked her head to the back of the bike. 

"Vertigo's already got a head start. Do you really want to give him more time to get away?" 

Oliver sighed and grumbled. "Should have taken the Arrowcar." But all the same, he got on the back of the bike. 

Dinah smirked. "You swing from rooftops with a grappling hook arrow. Trust me, this is safer. Now put your arms around me." 

His smile relaxed a little bit as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now that I can do, Pretty Bird."


End file.
